Prior art devices do not disclose the combined features of the invention disclosed herein. Reductions in the amount of tooling and special materials required to manufacture the strain relief clamp assembly disclosed herein will result in reductions in the price of the manufactured article. Prior art electrical connector accessory, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,580 uses a "C"-shaped ring that is inserted into slots in each element of the connector assembly to provide a coupling which allows free rotation of the elements with respect to each other. The "C"-shaped ring must be inserted with special tooling during manufacturing.
The present invention eliminates the need for the use of the "C"-shaped rings and special tooling by providing a new and improved wire locking mechanism that uses a common wire that is easily installed after the components are assembled. The wire can be inserted through a small hole, leading to the grooves or slots in the members of the connector accessory. The new device may be assembled by hand without special tooling to insert the wire locking fastener into place. The wire locking fastener or device will not vibrate out of the small hole once it is inserted into the grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,580 is incorporated by reference herein.